Bugged
by Dittolicous
Summary: On his dying breath, Turbo uses his data to try and finish off the girl who ruined everything. If only Felix hadn't accidentally taken the virus instead. Oneshot, no happy ending. Core four relations.


Inspired by this Tumblr post: dittolicous .t umblr post/3536 743 1917/disney-ov erdose-dittolicous

* * *

**:Bugged:**

* * *

His mind was screaming, _STOP, DON'T_, but his body wouldn't respond. It continued mindlessly forward to the plume of boiling cola. Onward to his final death.

Game over.

Forever.

Desperately he tried to regain control of his new body, jerking and screaming, terror overtaking him.

_It couldn't end like this!_

Nearer he drew, mind racing miles per second. He was the greatest racer to ever be programmed, he was the king of this game, the almighty! How could he be bested so by some hulking brute of a bad-guy?! By some pathetic little girl?! It simply wasn't feasible!

Pain, horrible, gushing agony ripped through him as he touched the molten pillar.

_NO_.

His coding ripped apart and sizzled into nothing. The game was rejecting him.

_NOT LIKE THIS._

Seconds stretched into eternity.

_STOP._

His coding, his body, his being, burst.

A holler of anguish and spasms ripped through him as his he disintegrated, becoming absolute nothingness. Pixel by pixel he disappeared.

What was left of his mind raged.

_I WON'T LET IT END HERE._

Darkness overtook, pain ebbed away.

Words ran through him.

_"It's game over for both of you!"_

_"No, just me."_

**_IT WON'T END HERE._**

A final flare of fiery pain blackened his senses.

An echo of feeling, of will, reached out into rippling data and with a clenched fist it yanked.

Mindlessly the programming buzzed before streaking off into the distance.

Voiceless cackles filled the void.

_**GAME OVER.**_

* * *

"You did it, Ralph! Oh, way to go, brother!"

The Nicelander whooped with joy as the sky cleared of the nasty Cybugs, the cola volcano slowly bubbling down. Had he not seen a small cart burst from the side of it, carrying a larger body, he would have been devastated instead of joyous.

But everything was okay.

The bugs were gone. Sugar Rush, despite the damage, could be healed. Ralph and Vanellope were alive. Central Station was safe. Turbo was finally gone, for good.

They were all safe.

Everything was good.

Before even realizing it, in his overzealous delight he jumped up and gave the Sergeant a peck of the cheek, his mind only catching up once he was back on the ground. Nervous chuckles left him. In the blink of the eye, Calhoun had yanked him up to her face, certainly to either give him the biggest telling off he's ever received or the maybe knock him out, which ever came fi-

She kissed him.

Oh.

His heart jumped and the honeyglows took over.

Felix dropped down to ground moments later, his face alight. Beside him Calhoun, a small blush streaking her cheeks, smirked. With a quick hand she swatted the bill of his down as she laughed.

"Come on, soldier, we better go find those two and make sure they're still in one piece." She spoke whilst walking forward and signaled him to her side with a wave of her hand.

He grinned widely and joined her side as they walked down the rainbow bridge.

Everything was great.

* * *

Once locating their two friends, they all set quickly to finding what was left of the finish line along with a cart, which was far from an easy task. Wreckage of all sorts layered the ground, bytes missing and discolored. Sure, Felix could fix it, no problem, but he needed the right pieces to fix. Currently, Vanellope had just found traces of the large finish sign and was trying to unearth a bigger chunk. Had Ralph not been digging out his own fossil of a candy go kart, no doubt he would be helping the girl dig it out. Instead, Felix hopped over to her side.

"Having trouble, Little Lady?"

"Of course not!" The candy child replied with a shake of her head and threw chocolate rocks over her shoulder. "I've got it all under control here. As you can see, I've already got it over half way out, thank you very much! Alllll on my own." She glanced at Felix and patted the part sticking out of the rubble with grin.

Which in turn caused some of the said rubble to crumble down and recover part of the sign.

The two stared for a moment before Vanellope twisted her mouth and scrunched up her nose. "Today is just not my day."

Felix couldn't help but laugh. "Here, let me help you out. It certainly wouldn't hurt to have two pairs of hands work on this." He started digging at the mound and pushing the debris into new piles off to the side. The girl wordlessly joined him in digging, lost in her own thought. Minutes of silence passed as they worked.

"Hey, Fix-It guy."

"That's Fix-It Felix Jr, from the game 'Fix-It Felix Jr.' At your service, little missy." Smiling, Felix looked up at Vanellope, but it dropped when he saw the strange look she was giving him. "Is there something wrong?"

She looked back at the sign, tossing more mess off of it. "You and Ralph come from the same game, right? You're the hero, he's the bad guy?"

This through him off. "Um, yes." He unconsciously reached down to his golden hammer. "Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure. Never really got properly introduced and all." Vanellope brushed her bangs back.

The fix-it nodded, going back to unearthing the sign. They had to work quick because the Arcade was going to open soon and they had any chance to save their game… Thankfully, with this chunk they could finally get down to the really fixing and be on their way. He pushed off another giant candy rock with a big heave, cursing his small stature.

"You should really treat Ralph better."

Felix slipped and fell into a dust puddle. He coughed as the dusty confection entered his lungs. "I'm sorry?"

"I said you should treat Ralph better!" Placing her hands on her hips, the racer gave Felix a dirty look. "Don't think I don't know about you guys, he told me about how he was treated back in his game, just cuz he was a," she brought her hands up doing the 'quote' actions. "'Bad-guy.' Didn't you guys get the memo? He was programmed to do whatever it is he does, but it doesn't mean he's a big meanie. Uh-doy, it his job, just like it's yours to 'fix-it', Junior. So why not try to act a little more 'hero' and a little less 'big jerk'."

The handy man gawked at the little girl.

"Hellooooo, Sugar Rush to Junior, anyone home?" She arched a brow at him.

"Oh." He shook off the shock and fiddled with his tool belt. Guilt from earlier resurfaced as he remembered his conversation with Ralph in the prison. How could he had been so blind to how Ralph had been treated, to how he felt? Perhaps he had just been too caught up in trying to please the Nicelander, too blind to the obvious. Vanellope was right, it was just his job, what he was programmed to do.

Boy, he sure did feel like a tool.

"Felix?" She nudged him on the shoulder when he didn't respond.

Coming out of his thoughts, he sighed. "You're right, we shouldn't have been treating Ralph like that. And it's all going to change when we go back. I will set things straight personally." Felix smiled at Vanellope. "We'll all treat him better, I promise."

Returning with a coy smile, she nodded. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear! Hehe, you're not so bad after all, Fix-It." She gave him a friendly punch to the shoulder. He rolled his eyes playfully at her. That little girl was good for Ralph, he was glad his brother had found someone who'd believe in him like her.

He motioned to the sign piece, which was almost completely uncovered. "Come on now, help me pull this free. The Arcade will be opening soon, so we need to finish this up."

She mock saluted him and grabbed the sign with him, pulling. A couple good tugs and the part came free. However as they dragged it, Vanellope miss-stepped over a chunk of a wheel and fell, while still trying to grip the sign, causing it to lurch forward. Felix yelped as the sign bashed into his stomach and tried to continue holding it and himself up, but ended up tripping over the disheveled Vanellope. He nearly crashed down over top her but she glitched herself quickly out of the way, causing him instead to fall flat on the ground, the sign debris overtop him.

A split second later, a searing pain ripped through his skull, through his very coding, leaving him blinking stars from his eyes and trying to regain his breath.

"Oh no, are you okay?" He heard Vanellope's worried voice and felt the fragment get lifted off of him. "Oh man, if I kill you, Ralph is sooooo not gonna be happy. Come on, buddy, wakey wakey!" She waved a hand in front of his face. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

The stars finally passed. "I'm alright, I'm okay!" Sitting up, he rubbed his head, trying to feel for a knot of some sort. Surely he had bashed his head? It certainly felt like he did but there was no bruise nor bump anywhere. "Huh." Looking back at the worried game resident, he smiled and stood back up. "I'm alright. Let's hurry up and get this piece to where it belongs. You want to be a racer, don't you?"

Vanellope beamed.

* * *

Life from that point on became more wonderful by the passing moment.

As promised, Felix had a nice, long chat with his fellow Nicelanders about their treatment of Ralph and while they weren't overly pleased with what he had to say, the civilians apparently took it to heart. Their kindness toward Ralph grew, and his to them. Mary had testing out different flavors of cake and icing, to try and find something Ralph would thoroughly enjoy, along with making a new figure for him. In the end they figure out Ralph really liked carrot cake with cream cheese frosting. Gene and Ralph, though, still had a pretty rocky relationship, the tried their best to not outright fight. Felix supposed that was good enough for him. His own relationship with Ralph grew as well, both coming to a better understanding of each other. Brothers, through thick and thin.

Vanellope, the new president of Sugar Rush was adored by the children, just as the wrecker had predicted. Thankfully, none of the human children questioned the disappearance of 'King Candy' since they were all enamored by her. Under her lead, Sugar Rush became almost as sweet as the name would suggest. Almost. Those kids sure could be brats sometimes, but people adored them all the same. Outside their games, Ralph and Vanellope were nearly inseparable. Ralph took to visiting her after the arcade would close, sometimes she would come visit in their game. Though she'd take just about any excuse to leave her game these days. No one could blame her after all those years of being trapped inside it.

After finally asking Sergeant Calhoun on a date, a real date that did not involve life or death situations with crazed candy Cybugs, things between them blossomed. All of Game Station had been rather surprised by the odd couple but their relationship stayed strong. Calhoun, or Tammy as Felix was allowed to call her(anyone else would get a gun to the face), spent a growing amount of time with the other three, sometimes joining them on visits to Sugar Rush or Niceland, but only when she had nothing better to do. Or so see said. She and Vanellope developed a rather interesting sisterly relationship, and Ralph had complained once to Felix about constantly finding the Sergeant showing Vanellope how to use her gun. For her own safety, Calhoun had explained. They didn't want other King Candy incident, after all!

When word got out about Turbo's escapades in the candy game, no one quite felt safe for days. Newer arcade patrons terrified and older ones were shocked. Rumors about him started flying, that he was still alive, that he was going to take over so-and-so's game, that he already DID take over so-and-so's game, etc. Ralph had told them about 'Turbug', as they had dubbed him, and Calhoun and Felix would constantly remind people that they saw all the Cybugs be vaporized by the volcano. There was nothing to worry about.

Turbo could never hurt another game again.

* * *

The first sign happened on the day he proposed to Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun.

He had been so nervous and went to Ralph for some words of confidence. Something, anything, because his butterflies wouldn't let him get into that cart to Central Station. He spent a good ten minutes staring at it before turning and running to Ralph's home.

"Felix?" Ralph looked at him with surprise when he opened his door. Felix could hear Vanellope giggling and Q*bert speaking inside. "I thought you had a date with the Sergeant today?"

The small Nicelander nervously shuffled his feet. "I do."

"Then… why are you here? Aren't you gunna be late?" His brother cocked a brow.

He messed with his hat. "Maybe."

"Felix, what's wrong?"

"I'm…"

"You're?"

He was a nervous wreck, he couldn't say it, period! "I…"

"Spit it out!" Ralph pushed.

"I'mgoingtoaskTamoratomarryme."

Silence fell over the two of them as his friend processed the words. He looked unsure at first, then a grin broke out on his face. "Wow! That's great, Felix!"

"Great?!" He wailed in return. "Great?! I can't even-I'm a wreck! I-I-I can't even get in the cart, oh I feel like I'm going to just-just throw up!" Felix heart raced as he flipped out, stunning Ralph completely. He began pacing around, eyes wide. "What if she says no or wants to end things or I mess up and say the wrong words or just choke or-or-or-! THE DUCKS, RALPH, WHAT IF I GET ATTACKED BY THE DUCKS?!" Felix howled in terror, grabbing his friends overalls.

"Whoa, buddy!" The red head gripped his spazzing friend, attempting to calm him.

Felix flailed his arms. "Don't you 'whoa buddy' me, BUDDY! This is the most important thing I've ever thought about-she's to most important thing! I can't bare to mess this up, I can't even RISK IT!" He turned and stomped away. "So many things could go WRONG!" He flew around and threw a kick straight at Ralph's mail box. Stars burst in his eyes as pain ran through his foot and he fell over breathing heavily.

He completely miss Ralph's disbelieving gawk.

A pregnant silence fell.

"I'm an huge moron. Excuse my language." Felix sighed from his spot on the ground.

Ralph came over to him with a concerned smile. "You really like her."

"I love her." He corrected wistfully.

The fix-it was heaved up by his friend. "Then go tell her that." Ralph gave a him a pat on the back, careful to not knock him over. "Ask her Felix, if you never try, you never know."

He thought for a moment, then took a deep breath, and smiled. "You're right. You're right, Ralph. I have no idea what came over me." Felix hugged his friend then turned to leave. "Thank you, brother."

With that, he ran off desperate to make up for lost time.

Ralph stayed still, his smile dropping. He heard his friends calling for him from inside, worry in there voices but he didn't move. He glanced at his dented mailbox(which he was sure Felix would fix when he got back).

For a moment, he could of swore his friend pixilated when he kicked it.

He shook his head and turned to go inside. No, that was insane. He'd glitch up before Felix ever did, not with that healing hammer of his. He's just seeing glitches everywhere because of Vanellope. That's all.

Yeah.

That's all.

* * *

It occurred a second time when they visited Vanellope in Sugar Rush.

"Didja' see, didja' see, DIDJA?" The little girl yapped as she bounced around Ralph erratically.

He laughed as she jumped and clung to his arm. "See what, exactly?"

"SEE THAT I TOOK FIRST BY LIKE A FIVE MILES!" She shrieked out happily. "I was on FIRE! They couldn't even touch me today!"

His attempts to free his arm failed, leading Ralph to just rolling his eyes at her. "That's great kiddo." He couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Atta girl." Calhoun agreed with a thumbs up. "Crush your enemies, don't give them any leeway. If you do, they'll wall all over you."

"You do remember this is a racing game, right?" Ralph retorted as Vanellope finally unlatched from his arm, instead choosing to run over and give the woman a fist bump.

She smirked. "Of course, Wreck-It, but wouldn't you consider a huge lead like that a 'crushing defeat' for the other players?"

"I guess." He replied.

After sharing her fist bump with Calhoun, Vanellope glanced over at their handy man. "Hey Junior, you're awfully quiet today!" She commented as she lightly elbowed him. "What's the matter, Cybug got'cher tongue? Eh, eh?"

This appeared to pop Felix out of his own little world and he gave the girl a playful hair ruffle. "Nothing like that, I just didn't get very good sleep last night is all." He yawned to make it even clearer. "Some nasty nightmares. My pa always did say too much pie at night would give me some awful terrors."

"Yeah, and a little pudge!" The candy kid stated with a giggle and poke to his stomach, which he swatted.

"Hey now, I'm as fit as I ever was, thank you very much." Felix crossed his arms and nodded, though he smiled to show no ill will.

Vanellope gave him an impish grin in return. "Is that so?" She said with another poke and swat. "Well that's good, wouldn't want you to be getting rusty on us or anything! I mean, since daddy's hammer doesn't rust, something must eventually, riiiight?" She tittered, hopping around Felix.

The fix-it chuckled. "Heavens no, little missy! We Fix-it's are notoriously known for our fitness and ease of adaptation!" He pulled out his hammer and twirled it. "Nothing will be slowing me down anyti-EEEEMMM." His squeaked and dropped his hammer when Vanellope landed a wall placed poke on his side.

"You're ticklish!" She squealed. "Oooh, I wonder if Calhoun knows! Does sheeee?"

Felix's face turned red as he placed his hammer back into his belt. "That's between her and me, and no one else."

"Oh really?" She prodded him again, causing him to jump.

He straightened his hat in embarrassment. "Now stop that!" He tried to give her a stern look but the president was unimpressed.

Pouting, she crossed her arms. "Fiiiine."

Believing that to be the end of that, Felix turned to speak to the two other adults(who seems to have gotten caught up in a debate over what could be considered a crushing defeat), when Vanellope shot out and landed another prod straight to his side.

Both immediately burst out in glitches and pixels. Felix made a strange noise and flailed, pushing Vanellope away from him. The girl staggered back slightly, looking confused. The glitching went away for both almost immediately.

Checking to make sure he was in one piece, Felix shot her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to push you, I just wasn't expecting that."

"It's okay." She responded quietly, looking at her hand.

The man coughed nervously, unsure what to say, so instead turned to talk to his wife and friend.

The young girl stared at her hand. She knew what if felt like to glitch up and then cause other to glitch. She had felt it times before. Too many count, truthfully. Not to mention she had hers under control now. Nothing of this sort had happened in some time.

Vanellope looked up sadly.

The glitching didn't come from her.

* * *

The third time, it could no longer be ignored.

It wasn't often they visited Hero's Duty, only because it was so unsafe for any outsiders. Calhoun always took extra precautions when Felix visited(such as the snipers at the wedding) despite her husband's constant assurance that he'd be fine. He was quick and could heal himself if worst came to worst.

That didn't stop her from being overprotective but he tried, and that counts, right?

They were their celebrating the anniversary of day Hero's Duty had been plugged in. It just hadn't seemed right to celebrate anywhere else. A safe and well guarded spot had been acquired, far away enough from most Cybug dens. It was just a little pub-like restaurant but with the right music and games going, a good time was being had by all.

Men drunk on life and other mysterious substances sang out of key on one side of the pub while the other was full of mixed chatter.

"Can I have that?"

"No."

"What about that?"

"Double nope."

"This?"

"That's beer."

"So can I have it?"

"Vanellope, you're nine."

"And I always will be!"

"No, you cannot have it."

The girl pouted from her seat. "Well what CAN I have then?"

Ralph pinched the bridge of his nose. "Anything that isn't beer related."

"There goes half the menu." Calhoun chortled from across the table. Beside her Felix attempted hide his own grin. It had been entertaining watching their back and forth.

The wrecker looked like he was about to say something then thought better and turned back to Vanellope. "So have you decided?"

She pursed her lips. "I GUESS I'll have a milkshake… and some french fries!"

"That's doable." Ralph agreed. Sending off her order, he took in the environment around them. "Your men sure are letting loose, Sergeant."

Taking a swing of her Shirley Temple, Calhoun gave a small scowl. "That they are but don't let that fool you, they could still take you out before you'd have a chance to even blink. These soldiers are well oiled, killing machines. That's how you survive in this game. Never a moments rest here."

Ralph watched as a one well oiled killing machine tried to burp out the Star Spangled Banner before keeling over and off his chair, landing with a harsh thump. "I'll take your word for it."

Felix patted Calhoun's arm with a loving smile. "Come on, Tammy, it doesn't hurt to let loose, even just a little. It's a celebration! Besides, you said you've got patrols out watch out side in case something goes wrong."

Looking at him, she smiled warmly for a moment and laid her own hand over his. "I know." Her smile dropped slightly. "But better safe than sorry." Knowing exactly where her thoughts were drifting, Felix tangled his fingers with hers, bringing her back to reality.

The moment was broken by Vanellope loudly slurping her shake. All three adults looked up at her with exasperation. She lifted her eyes up from her shake. "What? It's good, so sue me!" The group laughed and the talk returned to a far less depressing topic.

Or it would have, had an alarm not sounded, wailing out. Calhoun shot up from her seat, letting go of Felix, and instead bring out a walkie-talkie. "What's going on?!" She demanded into the machine. There was crackling then a voice replied.

_"We're unsure, Sergeant. The alarm is going off but we see no signs of Cybugs anywhere nor-" _

She was already on her way out, gun at side. "I'm on my way, keep your eyes open, men."

"Tamora!"

Coming to a halt in the doorway, she turned as Felix ran up to her. "What do you need, cadet?"

He frowned. "Tamora, why don't you stay? You're suppose to be cutting loose, I mean… certainly they can handle it, can't they? You said it yourself, they're 'killing machines'. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to let them handle it on their own?"

"I also said there's never a moment's rest." She retorted turning and continuing out.

Felix went out after her. "Tamora-"

"Felix-"

A huge explosion, not far from the pub, filled the air, the backlash throwing both Sergeant and handy man roughly to the ground. There was a mix of shouts and scratchy voices calling out.

"Felix! Calhoun!"

_"Sergeant, the problem has been terminated-"_

"-are you okay-"

_"-a Cybug got loose and took shelter in an ammunition center-"_

"-Oh my god."

_"-Sergeant?"_

Calhoun's swimming head did nothing to stop her from forcing herself up and checking on Felix, fear flooding her programming.

She froze.

He laid about foot from her, his body distorting and pixelating, breaking then coming together again, right before her very eyes. The most she could make out was his eyes clenched in pain.

Her heart stopped.

No.

"Felix!" She was by his side with not a moment to spare, along with Ralph and Vanellope, both looking as fearful as she felt. "Pull yourself together!" Literally.

This seemed to wake him up, his glitching slowly stopping. He blinked then groaned.

"Jiminy jaminy, what hit me?"

Normally, Calhoun would of responded to that with a slap for stupidly following her out and risking damage, but this time… She was almost too afraid to touch him.

"We were hit by the backlash of an explosion." The calmness in her voiced seemed to surprise all of them. They had been expecting a little more shouting, she supposed.

She had never felt less like shouting in her entire life.

Her husband caught on to her worry and smiled. "Well, we're both okay, so… no harm, no foul, right?" None of the three spoke back causing Felix's own worry to spike. "You all are okay, right? You don't look hurt?" He glanced at the three. "Right?"

Ralph found his voice first. "We're all okay."

"Then why the blue faces?"

"Because you're not."

* * *

"I-I can't be glitching."

They were back in Niceland, sitting inside the fix-it's living room, just the four of them. Husband and wife sat side by side on a couch, her hand clenching his, Vanellope was quietly curled at the other end of it, and Ralph took a specially made comfy chair.

"We saw you though…" Vanellope muttered. The adults had considered sending her back to Sugar Rush so they could discuss the issue in full, but if any one understood the problem and it's full reality, it would be her. So none saw fit to send her off.

Ralph didn't think she'd go even if they tried to send her anyways.

"She's right." He picked up where she left off. "Van and I ran out and saw you two on the ground but Calhoun was fine… you were just laying there and just… pixelating. We've seen Vanellope, It couldn't have been anything else."

This did nothing for Felix. He took his cap off and ran a hand through his hair. "How could this be happening. I feel fine!"

"But you aren't." Calhoun stated. Her voice was deep with worry that she tired hard to hide. "Felix, are you absolutely certain nothings different? No changes at all?"

He shook his head. "Nothing besides some nightmares."

"You're still having those?" His redhead friend questioned. "The Turbo ones?"

Felix grimaced. "Far to commonly for my liking, brother. I will never understand why I'm having them. I never even confronted him during that whole King Candy incident." He waved his hand. "But I don't see how nightmares could have anything to do with… this. I've never heard of any connection like that before anyways."

Dead air filled the room. No one was sure what to say next, unsure of what to do. Vanellope's glitching was special, it was usable technique. But in Fix-It Felix Jr, no glitches like that could used. Using his hammer to heal himself was out of the question. Even a miraculous golden hammer could fix a glitch in the system.

"So… what now?" Vanellope asked tiredly. "What do we do?"

Glances passed between the people of the room.

"Nothing." Felix finally proclaimed. "We do nothing. We just go on like normal and hope for the best."

He looked at his friends and wife, giving them the best smile he could.

"Everything will be okay."

* * *

Time passed and things went on with relative normality. Ralph and Felix had decided to keep his glitch problem a secret from the Nicelander, as telling them would only send them into a much unneeded panic. They would find out if or when he glitched in front of them, and no sooner. The brunette hated keeping from them but it was for the best.

Though it seemed his secret would come out sooner than he had hoped.

It started small, only happening when he felt particularly strong emotions or when he was hit just a little too hard. He freeze up for a moment and wait for it pass, then continue on. But it became more difficult as lighter and lighter touches would send his data into a frenzy.

Every time he would be hit by a duck or brick, Felix would hold his breath, fearing this would be the day it all ended. Fearing he'd glitch up in the middle of a game. Ralph would try to hold back as much as he could without making the game to easy or seeming to messing up himself. If the Nicelanders had noticed, they had decided not to say anything about it.

He was eventually banned from Hero's Duty. It was far to risky for him to be there in his current state. If he had a glitch-attack at the wrong moment, it'd spell his certain doom. Calhoun hadn't enjoyed banning him from the game and they ended up having a small tiff but it thankfully didn't last long.

Vanellope had taken to trying to help him control his episodes, giving him tips on how to try and force it to work in a way that was useful or at least not to bothersome. They had worked at first and he had been able to shorten the span of an attack, but as each one passed, the next grew worse.

And time passed. They grew used to jumping through the hoops, doing all they could to assure he wouldn't glitch up during a game. It became normal. Life slowly going back to what it was before.

But it had only been a matter of time before the dam finally broke.

It had been an ordinary day. Ralph did his best 'gentle' throws, Felix made himself react a smidge faster than the human player, games were won, games were lost.

A young girl with short blond hair and glasses, a regular for them, was playing at the moment. She was a few levels in with a good streak. She smiled as she had Felix dodge each brick thrown. Things were looking fine. She was a very talented 'Fix-It Felix Jr' player so Felix and Ralph were worried.

"Ellie!"

"Huh?" The girl turned away from the screen in surprise, accidentally pushing Felix in the wrong direction, **BAM**, he was hit.

Felix froze. His pixels glitched and vibrated, spiking out from his body. He had never had an attack such as this. His body had frozen on its own, he couldn't move even when tried, even when the girl turned back around and tried to get him to.

He was frozen in place as is own body blurred and pixelated.

He couldn't do anything.

Ralph could only watch in horror as his friends body burst into pixels then recreate itself, then repeat the process. The Nicelander were smart enough to stay quiet but he could Gene from the corner of his eyes, and the man looked positively horrified. Quickly remember his job, he began throwing bricks again but made sure to miss Felix every time. There was no telling what would happen it he hit him now…

"Look, see? He's all glitchy. I can't move him or anything either." Ralph looked forward at the humans who stood before the game. The girl(Ellie?) had gotten Mr. Litwak .

The wrecker felt his heart drop.

"Hm, I see what you mean. I guess ol' Felix just could hold out any longer. Can't say we didn't get a good run out of him though." He chuckled rather sadly. "I'll have a repairman give him one last look over to see if there's anything we can do. Otherwise, looks like this'll be it for good ol' Fix-It Felix and Wreck-It Ralph."

The girl looked at the screen with dejection. "That's kinda sad. This was one of my favorite games too."

Mr. Litwak smiled and patted Ellie on the shoulder. "Come on, I'm out of change at the moment, so lets go get you some change from the register."

The moment their backs were turned, Ralph immediately stopped throwing bricks and began climbing down to his friend.

His brother.

"Felix!" He dropped onto the ledge Felix was frozen on. Thinking over his choices, Ralph grimaced. "Oh no, I'm sorry about this." Quickly, careful to not touch him for too long, Ralph knocked Felix off the ledge and down onto the rough ground, glitching and all.

The Nicelanders were already rushing out and down to him when he was finally able to pull himself together, his eyes wide and body shaking. He looked at his worried friends, everyone desperate for answers. Ralph stood behind them, watching Felix dismally.

Dread ran down his spine.

"Oh no, what have I done."

* * *

Felix gazed mournfully at the orange sign covering their screen.

After explaining his… problem to the Nicelanders, they were appropriately upset that he had hid it from them, and had taken off to go pack what they could to leave.

They were going to be unplugged.

There was nothing that could be done to fix him.

No golden hammer, no repair man.

He buried his face into his hands. Some Fix-It he was.

A large hand was placed over his shoulder, causing Felix to look over. Ralph gave him a weak smile.

"I told Q*Bert and the gang, so they're heading out now. Some of the Nicelanders went with them, but I think the rest are still pulling themselves together." The larger man rubbed the back of his neck. "You should pack some things, get ready to leave and all."

"Yeah, I know." Felix resisted looking back at the covered screen. "I think I'll go do that now."

Ralph nodded. "Okay good. I'll wait for you by the tram."

"Hey Ralph?"

"Yeah?"

"Falling of that building really hurts."

Ralph laughed harder than he should of. "Tell me about it."

* * *

Just as Ralph said, he was waiting beside the trams, along with the rest of the Nicelanders. They spoke quietly amongst themselves, some sending Felix sad glances when he joined Ralph's side.

"I've got what I need. Everyone else is settled and ready to go?" He asked as he took note of the small suitcases. There was a murmur of yes's, so the wrecker and fix-it quickly took their spots in the tram. The small machine hiccupped into life and began on it's way.

Hero and bad guy turned to take one last look at their home.

The tram entered the tunnel, it's shadow falling over them-

An invisible wall was, without warning, pressing against his back, crushing him into the tram, sending his data into a frenzy. Felix screaming in pain as he pixilated and glitched. The small Nicelander were yelling in fear as their hero was twisted in pain and the tram jerked. His data buzzed and blinked, then he abruptly glitched back in front of the tunnel while the trolley continued without him.

"Felix!" He all but flew off the tram over to where the hero blinked in and out of sight. "Felix, are you okay?!"

Curled up in a ball, he tried to will his pixels back into place, to end this attack. It felt like ages before he was finally able to uncurl and push up.

"What just happened?" He moaned out.

"I should be asking you!" Ralph countered. "You just started glitching again as we were going into the tunnel…" His sentence trailed off as his face paled.

Felix stood with shaky legs. "I don't know! I just felt something press against my back and then boom! Glitching."

"It wouldn't let you out."

"What?" Confusion dripped from the brunettes voice.

"Felix, it wouldn't let you out!" The other male had lost all color in his face. "Just… just like how Vanellope could leave Sugar Rush before."

Realization began to dawn on him.

"No."

It couldn't be possible.

Why would he suddenly not be allowed to leave?

It had to have just been a coincidence. A badly timed episode.

He couldn't be trapped.

They rushed forward to the tunnel, the tram having moved on without them, and froze. Ralph looked first at the entrance then over at his friend. He looked petrified. Felix looked at Ralph with desperation. He couldn't think of anything to say, nothing comfort him with.

His friend and brother needed him now, but he could think of nothing.

Looking forward once more and with no other option left, Felix reached his hand out.

Ralph nearly collapsed when he saw the milky blue screen where Felix's hand lay.

_No_.

It wasn't suppose to happen like this.

This wasn't right.

He nearly lost a sister before. Now he'll lose a brother.

This wasn't _right_!

Anger filled his mind, blinding rage.

_Why?! Why was this happening?!_

Hero's don't die like this! They aren't looked in cage and left to rot!

He wanted to break things, throw things, WRECK THINGS, because he was pathetic and could do NOTHING to help his brother when he needed him.

"Ralph."

Brown eyes met blue.

The rage disappeared. In it's place, sorrow.

Felix's shoulder were sagged with defeat. This had never even come to his mind. He knew his data was fried but to this extent. In a million years, the male never would have expected this.

Now…

This was it.

"Ralph, I…"

His voice died off. He knew what he wanted to say but to speak it allowed would make everything too real.

Arms wrapped around him, ignoring as his data buzzed from contact.

Ralph was never really one for hugs, expect from Vanellope. Generally Felix(who is very much an avid hugger) would steal one-sided hugs.

Not this time.

He hugged back.

They could look a dictionary a thousand times over and never find a word to be shared at this moment.

What could possibly be said to make things right?

Felix blinked back tears as he pulled from the embrace. "Ralph, I need you to go get Tamora and Vanellope. Please."

"I will. Don't worry." He stood back up. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

The air fell dead.

Ralph gulped and took off down the tunnel as fast as his feet could carry him.

As his brother disappeared from his sight, his legs finally buckled beneath him sending him crumbling down.

Alone.

The world around him was blanketed in pure silence.

He sobbed.

* * *

Her world was crumbling around her.

She raced through Central Station, the people around her nothing but blurs. Unimportant, little blurs.

This couldn't happen.

She wouldn't let it.

There's a way, there's something she can do.

She wasn't helpless this time.

They had all the warning in the world.

There had to be something she could do.

Her heart raced in her chest.

From fear?

From adrenalin?

From sorrow?

She leaped over some homeless resident.

Entrance, dead ahead.

Behind her she heard them call to her.

It wasn't her fault they were too slow, but she wasn't going to stop.

No, she had to keep going, she had to get there.

Sergeant Calhoun whipped her board out and leapt onto it, barreling down the tunnel to 'Fix-It Felix, Jr' before anyone could contemplating stopping her.

* * *

Felix sat on the bench next the tram stop. He had forced himself to get up, to stop crying. He had to. He couldn't let them come back and see him like that.

He was Fix-It Felix Jr, of the game, Fix-If Felix Jr.

He was a hero.

He was a brother.

He was a husband.

He had to remain strong.

_For them._

A sound from the tunnel caught his attention. He walked over curiously. It didn't sound like the tram though it was familiar. A memory fell into place right as she turned the corner. His heart soared at the sight.

"Tamora!"

"Felix!"

She was there in a moment, jumping off the board, kneeling beside him, and clutching him. Calhoun's armor pressed roughly into him, but neither cared. Both held on to the other as if they'd disapear if let go.

In all the things going wrong, in all the anguish and despair, this…

This was right.

And it couldn't last.

"Tamora-"

"Shut up." She hissed gripping him tighter. "We'll get you out of here."

Felix buried his face into her neck. His heart ached. "You know that's not true." It was the harsh truth. It's was what she would normally accept, deserve.

"_Shut up._" Was hissed into his ear again. "Shut up, soldier, don't give up. We'll figure something out."

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

Oh god, why…

He forced himself to push out of her arms, which wasn't easy with the grip she had on him.

Her eyes captured his.

Stunning blue, holding a strength he could only dream of. Eyes that for the first time since he met her, held a strange dampness.

"I love you." He croaked as his throat constricted. "I love you and I wish we never met so I could never hurt you like this."

She closed her eyes. Just for an instant, and then she opened them again, taking back his gaze.

"You're an idiot." She breathed, pressing her forehead to his. "You're an idiot and I'd rather feel this pain one hundred times over than to have never felt this love." Her hand brushed his cheek. "And if you tell anyone I said something so cheesy I'll melt that hammer of yours down into bullets."

Felix let out a quivering laugh. "I love you so much, Tamora." He cupped her face with his hands.

"I love you too, Felix." She pulled him closer.

Their lips met.

The world around them didn't matter. Their troubles didn't matter. The Cybugs didn't matter. Fixing didn't matter.

It was just them.

Holding on to something fleeting.

His data tried to jump and blur but he held it together, he would not let this moment die.

He could taste the salt of tears but who they belonged to? It just wasn't important.

If it had even been feasible, he'd had wanted nothing more than to hold onto this moment forever.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding on for dear life, and he leaned to her.

It was only the desperate need for air that pulled them apart.

Instead they held each other in a calm silence, nothing but the sound of them breathing cut through the air.

"Ralph and Vanellope will be here soon." Calhoun muttered into his shoulder. "I rushed ahead when I heard."

"I suspected as much." He chuckled back. "But until they do get here, I'd like to stay like this."

Felix was certain he felt her smile into his neck. "Can do, soldier."

They curled together and sat there.

At this moment, nothing matter.

But them.

* * *

Calhoun had been correct, Ralph and Vanellope had not been far behind her, and arrived a few minutes later(Though the sergeant had the feeling Ralph had made them hold up for a few extra minutes because they weren't so far behind). The couple had barely pealed apart before Vanellope threw herself onto Felix, both glitching from the contact and rush of emotions.

"You said everything would be okay." She sniffled into his shirt. "This isn't okay."

The amount of pure childlike pain in her voice was surprising. "Vanellope…"

"This isn't okay at all."

She pulled away from his shirt and looked up with wet eyes. "I get it now, I get why Ralph wouldn't leave me. Because it hurts just to even think about it." She reburied her face. "This is stupid, you're stupid, and emotions are stupid!"

Felix wrapped her in a tight hug. "Oh, little missy." He felt loss for word for what had to be the hundredth time in this day. "I know… I know things aren't okay. I wish I knew when they would be…" He rubbed a circle on her back trying to calm the sudden hiccups that appeared.

He remembers thinking about how Ralph was lucky to have found a friend, a sister, like her.

Now he knows how right he was and feels happy that he was able to shares times with her as well.

The child gripping him takes in a small shuddering breath and before he can stop himself he shushes her. "Come on little sister, chin up. Things… things will get better eventually."

He shoots a glance at Ralph, afraid to have upset him, but instead find him smiling back at him. Relieved, the brunette focus on the child again. Vanellope looks up at him with a small, wet smile.

A thought strikes Felix.

They're here because of him. The could of left, they didn't have to come back to a doomed land.

But they did.

And he can't help as the tears begin running again.

Family isn't suppose to leave family behind, he thinks to himself.

* * *

A bell jingles.

The door's been opened.

In all their talking, they had lost track of time. Mr. Litwak had arrived.

The group jumps to their feet.

"You have to go." Felix gasps. "You have to get out now, if you get caught in the wire, you'll-you'll…" No, he could think about, couldn't finish that thought.

It would only be him, no one else.

Vanellope looked as if she wanted to say something but couldn't. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally choose to just hug him again in silence. Her grip in him is tight. He tries to return it even though his own grip is shaky.

When she pulls away, Felix comes face to face with Ralph. This time, Ralph finds his words.

"I'm glad you were my brother."

"Ralph…"

The large man engulfs him in a hug.

They separate. Ralph takes Vanellope's hand and they walk off together to wait in the tram. As strong as Calhoun was, the wrecker wasn't sure he trusted her to make it back without them obviously waiting to leave.

Calhoun faces Felix stiffly.

It was too real.

When she lost her first love, she believed a pain worst than that did not exist.

When she met Felix, when they kissed for the first time, things began to feel right again.

Now both were wrong, and she felt nothing but lost.

She kneels down to his height.

For the last time, they kiss.

"You need to go." He states again as they pull apart. His grip on her loosen. Felix all but pushes her out.

And she does.

She turns and leaves.

Without a word, she picks up her board, sets it up, and jumps on.

Ralph starts the tram he and Vanellope occupy, and it churns to life down the track. She can hear the child trying to hold back sobs.

She sets off.

"I love you."

His words nearly didn't make it to her but they do, and she turns and looks at him.

Their eyes lock.

She reaches the corner and rips her eyes from his, then speeds down the tunnel. Blood trickles down her lip from where she bit trough it.

_I love you too._

* * *

They're gone and he is alone.

He can hear talking from outside his screen now.

There is nothing left to do, so he goes and sits under his favorite tree.

The voices get louder.

He chooses to block them out.

He let's his thoughts wander. He thinks about his family, about the years he and Ralph shared, yet never understood each other, about the years he won't get to spend getting to know Vanellope, he thinks about the father that exists only in his memories.

He thinks about the woman he loves more than his very soul.

Felix sits back against the tree and tears he thought had dried up roll down his cheeks, but he smiles.

And as the wind rushes past his ears and the world becomes nothing, he smiles.

It wasn't suppose to end here.

But he remember there faces and love and the pain disappears.

* * *

A small crowd stands around the tunnel to 'Fix-It Felix Jr'. It is made of characters with no games to return, those who lost them years ago, and those who will lose them.

They wait on baited breath.

Perhaps they had been hasty?

No.

Sobs break loose as the portal begins to close on it's own.

The Nicelanders are lost and torn. Their home and hero is gone.

Calhoun stares blankly as it seals. No tears fall. Her world feels numb.

He was gone.

This was real.

She had done nothing.

He was gone and it was over.

Suddenly, something small and warm attaches to her leg. She finds upon glancing down that Vanellope is clutching her, still sniffling. "We can miss him together. Misery likes company, you know."

_"I love you and I wish we never met so I could never hurt you like this." _

And the tears finally come.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes**: In case you're wondering, Turbo was going to Vanellope but hit Felix instead. The coding/data was visible to the naked eye, so neither of them saw it, but Felix sure felt it. And since he was a 'virus' when he died(Turbo, I mean) his coding pretty much acted as one in Felix's system. Yeah.

**[EDIT] **_The epilogue, "Sweet Dreams", is up! www .fanfiction s/8702281/1/Sweet-Dreams  
_


End file.
